


earfquake

by chenlesrose



Series: chenle and jeno being the cutest bfs [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushing, Getting Together, M/M, highschool crushes, jenle, jenle r thriving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlesrose/pseuds/chenlesrose
Summary: all about jeno's fatass crush on chenle and how they got together, kind of.





	earfquake

**Author's Note:**

> ok hii yasss jenle. did yall see them in the weekly idol episode i was uhh mff crying. they are so cute and i love them both so much wtf. we need more jenle fics. also this is short because im a mess and this is the first time ive written since uhh mf january aha! so enjoy i guess <3

Contrary to popular belief, popular being the whole goddamn high school, Jeno did indeed notice Chenle’s crush on him - he wasn’t that oblivious.

He had noticed the way Chenle would trudge more and more often in the hallways leading to his class, which was a floor above Chenle’s. When he would stop the orange haired boy, he’d ask him what he was doing, wandering around aimlessly in the halls of the students a year older than him. The younger one would just shoot Jeno a bright smile, explaining that he was waiting around for Renjun. “Why? Do you want to be the reason that I’m here?” Chenle would ask, wiggling his eyebrows and giggling (Jeno tried ignoring the fact that his heart erupted in flutters whenever he saw that smile of his).

Jeno also noticed how Chenle would always pop into his class at lunch time, handing him various things, like an English - Chinese dictionary, rambling on about how Renjun sent him to deliver it and that he definitely was not here just to see him. Jeno didn’t speak English, nor did he speak Chinese.

Plus, when everyone around you is telling you how oblivious you are whenever the same certain person leaves, it’s kinda easy to guess. But Jeno loved playing dumb, seeing Chenle do all his best to get near him.

To be fair, he would make sure he’d ‘bump’ into Chenle too. Taking the longer route to his club room, walking as slow as possible. He’d sometimes pass by the gym whenever it was crowded to get a glimpse of Chenle playing basketball with his class, being the noisiest one in the room. He’d glance up into Chenle’s classroom whenever he’d be in the courtyard at break, seeing him vividly talking to whoever was in front of him, with fast hand movements and various facial expressions. He loved how Chenle always brightened up whatever room he walked in. On the days where Chenle would have to practice with the team, Jeno would always be there by the end of it, greeting him with his favourite drink and ruffling his hair. When he would wait for Chenle by the doors of the gym empty handed, those were the days where he’d treat Chenle to bubble tea.

Again, contrary to ‘popular’ belief, Chenle and Jeno spent a lot of time together. Whenever one was near the other one’s classroom during breaks, they’d pop in for a bit. Since Chenle was loud, people noticed his actions more, hence them thinking that his fat ass crush on the elder was one sided. In reality, Jeno was just as whipped for Chenle than Chenle was for him. And boy, he felt his whole world shake once he realised it.

_ “You know,” Mark had started, the two boys had taken a break at the skate park and were now sat on the concrete. The basketball court could be seen from where they were and the sky transitioned from clear blue to a bright orange, splashes of red and pink making the sky look like it was on fire - it actually reminded Jeno of Chenle’s hair. The weather was finally nice again, the grass freshly watered by the rain. “What?” Jeno had asked, turning his head to the other. He had been watching Chenle and his group of friends busy dribbling the basketball back and forth. “You’ve been happier these days.” The other finished. Jeno just blinked, tilting his head to the side. “Huh?” _

_“Yeah, maybe it’s because of Chenle.” _

_Mark got a shove and a blushing Jeno in response._

Jeno had never seen Chenle flustered, he was always confident with his words and actions near him. That was until Jeno caught him rambling to a kid in his class about everything he loved about the blond haired boy. He could clearly remember how Chenle froze when he had turned the corner, his face flushing a deep red and melting into a stuttering mess. That day Jeno had just laughed lightly, pulling Chenle by his hand before wrapping an arm around his waist and walking towards the exit nearest to the bubble tea.

“You’re mocking me!” Chenle had huffed and pouted, turning his head away from the other as his cheeks were still burning bright. “Why would I dare?” He got a slap on the shoulder in response.

A red-faced Chenle was a pretty cute sight to see. It was a good thing that he wouldn’t face him for at least ten minutes, because Jeno’s face was as red as his.

That day was also the day Jeno confessed. They were sat at their usual table, the shop basically empty as all the others were occupied with school activities. One of the rare times Chenle wasn’t talking, probably because he was too busy studying, having left it all to the last minute and next week was finals week. “Why do I even need to study science?” The younger would groan every ten to fifteen minutes. Jeno just shook his head, giving the other a look that said ‘you better study’. Chenle just whined again. Jeno sighed, putting down his pencil as he too, was studying, and he too, was cramming all his studying into one week - but he was more efficient than the boy in front of him.

“Tell you what,” he propped his elbows on the table, “if you get above passing marks on all of your exams, you’ll get a reward.” He offered, and seeing Chenle’s eyes light up, he knew he was motivated.

“Will you buy me a nintendo switch?”

Jeno just stared at him.

“Ooookay. Don’t have to stare at me like that!” Chenle giggled, going back to studying, all fired up.

“I’ll take you on a date.” Jeno mumbled, sipping on his drink, peaking a glance at his crush to see if he had heard him. Indeed he did. Chenle was gaping at him, pen dropped back on the table, eyes wide and sparkly with rosy cheeks. “Jeno you better not be fucking with me.” His voice was high and he was scrambling to find his words. “I’ll take you on a date.” He repeated, grinning. If Chenle was fired up before, now he was about to explode. Jeno felt as if his heart was about to burst at any moment because of how nervous he was.

The day ended well, them walking down the same path they had taken so many times before, the path they now knew like the back of their hands.

“So like… does this mean you like me?” Chenle asked, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is so bad and rushed im so sorry lov u also can u TELL that i read shojos literally every day... this is just a bunch of cheesiness


End file.
